Wryai Cain
'Wryai Cain '(first name pronounced "Rye") is a notorious criminal who serves as a lieutenant of the Red Kobra, a malicious crime syndicate and demonic cult that plagues the heavily polluted, steampunk Xile City as well as its surrounding regions. Appearance Wryai Cain is a blue-scaled lizard, notable for having a very weak, scrawny physique. Although only in his 30s, he has the appearance of a very old man, possibly due to him expelling much of his energy to practicing magical spells. His overall body is very slim like that of a snake, with a very skinny tail that hangs downward as well as a pale underbelly. He has two sleek red eyes, though only his left contains a pupil, while his right one is blank and surrounded by a reddish-purple colored scar. He has razor-sharp two fangs which hang outward from the roof of his mouth, and a slimy, skinny red tongue. His limbs are extremely weak and frail, with little to no muscle. Each of his hands are very slender, almost like talons, containing three fingers and a single thumb, all with sharp, curved claws at the end. On the other hand, his feet only have three toes each, although there's also an additional claw that extends from the back of each foot. Wryai Cain usually carries a black leather jacket around his shoulders, as well as black leather pants on his legs, all with a brown leather belt and a golden buckle to keep them up. He's always seen walking with a wooden cane, and sometimes holding a red spellbook, typically in combat. Personality Wryai Cain is widely known for his persistence and determination. He's literally willing to do anything to gain power. In the past, he's sacrificed his family (wife and children) and even some of his own life force to empower his personal demonic familiar, Aruboros, which he uses as his primary form of attack in battle. Other than that, he's also known to be very self-centered. He always hides behind his men, letting his footsoldiers take the blow for him. He never tends to their wounds or tries to aid them in battle, rather, he always tries to run away like a coward, allowing others to die instead. He only fights directly as a last resort, when running is no longer an option. Notably, he's also extremely serious, quite lacking a sense of humor. He only wishes to enjoy himself once his plans of domination is complete, until then he wishes to focus all his attention on his goals, nothing more, nothing less. This also comes with a very short temper; when his soldiers fail him, he often takes out his anger by sacrificing them to Aruboros. Abilities * '''Conjuration: '''Wryai Cain is proficient at summoning various demonic entities to battle at his will. For this, he reads aloud his red spellbook while motioning his body and manipulating his energy in a specific way, to cast an interdimensional portal for his creature(s) to rise. * '''Fire Affinity: '''By using his cane in conjunction with his red spellbook, Wryai Cain is able to summon red-orange colored fireballs that home in on their target. * '''Stealth: '''Wryai Cain is naturally a very silent mover, making little to no noise when he moves across the ground. * '''Wall-Climbing: '''Additionally, he also has the ability to slither along surfaces like a snake while clinging against them, thus allowing traverse over obstacles or hide from enemies.. * '''Night Vision: '''Wryai Cain also has a natural form of night vision, an ability he developed from spending excessive amounts of time in the dark. This helps him see his enemies before they see him. * '''Enhanced Hearing: '''In addition to his enhanced sight, Wryai Cain can also hear from an extremely long distance, and pick up on very quiet noises.